Kuroko in Wonderland
by BerryBliss
Summary: It's a fantasy, and it revolves around Kuroko Tetsuya who's in a deep slumber, having yet to wake from the dream known as Wonderland. The "Red King" wouldn't let him wake up, not while he wants him there, and the only way to get out was to get through him and his minions. As time goes on in Wonderland, he starts to forget about the other world. Can he ever reach checkmate?


**So... I had this new idea again and I couldn't resist... I just couldn't. Ugh, I know, I have this habit of doing this. So... I won't follow the complete Alice in Wonderland storyline... that just violates my rule as a writer. xD Well then, I'm not sure whether I should continue this, this is gonna be pretty slow and weird... I changed some things to fit the KnB characters and some scenarios...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, all rights go to their respective owners~**

** Enjoy and...**

**Let the dream begin~!**

* * *

"Tetsu-kun, Kuroko-obaa-san and the rest seem to have been calling out to you now, are you alright?"

He no longer needed to think to know who was in front of him right now, for if this world was small – which seemed so true in his case, then all the more so that fewer and fewer people he knew had pink hair, and only one addressed him like that – his soon to be fiancée, good grief.

He greets her with equal enthusiasm (which wasn't much) and he looks to his family's direction, only to see the cold gaze of his mother who seemed to be expecting him to socialize a bit more with Momoi, who went all the way just to inform him – and so he did.

"Thank you, Momoi-san, shall we?"

She takes his offered hand and they both walk to the "other side"- was what Kuroko called it, for nothing awaited him but expectations, he had enough to worry about, he didn't want his freedom as a human to be at stake too.

It always was.

They both took their seats, sitting beside each other – they were pretty much more comfortable that way, Kuroko would give anything for not having to sit with one of his relatives, for even within his family, he wasn't really the type who fitted in – he was different, he never really did meet their expectations from them.

Imagine being born into a rich family, you're the sole heir – the sole son, and you're harder to handle than they expected – close to the fact that you almost have no value and talent in your veins like they do.

Talk about a large burden in your shoulders – especially for someone like Kuroko, he didn't know what he did wrong, it wasn't his fault that he was born with an expression which almost automatically reverts back to emotionless when nothing was happening. The idea of having to smile for the sake of smiling... Kuroko just didn't like it, for his whole life had been centered around that rule.

Now he's longing for someone to just drag him out of the room – or if in their family terms: "Make way", or at least in this case hopefully, ask for him and take him away.

Red comes into his line of sight, and he's starting to wonder why the mask on the stranger was necessary when it wasn't even a masquerade ball.

The stranger whispers something to his mother, and this is returned with a nod, strangely enough, the stranger mentions a name, the name of the one he wants to be excused.

Strangely and miraculously enough, it was his.

* * *

"Umm... where exactly are we going?"

It's been a while now since this stranger was dragging him to what seemed like nowhere, and he was starting to question whether or not he really was saved, for in a way, not knowing who you were with was a fatal situation in high society, it could be anyone.

"To an endless dream, and you'll be in it."

His voice is slick and subtle, but it is in a way hypnotic, and Kuroko starts to feel unstable – he doesn't know it's the voice's doing, for that was the intention from the start.

He doesn't need to know anything, he need not do anything but bend to the voice's will, and sleep.

He bends down to the floor against his will, as if his body isn't his own, and he feels his lids dropping, unable to resist the urge to just close them. He manages to look up and barely take a look at the stranger in black though, and he sees colours.

Red and gold.

The mask is removed - that's all he sees, after that is only darkness.

* * *

The first question that pops into his mind when he sees this seemingly mysterious, dreamy fantasy-like world looking as if coming out from a child's storybook is of course – where he was, for he felt that if he wasn't aware of at least that, then he wouldn't even last a minute in it.

It all seemed ever changing, from the shifting colours plunging the world into what seemed like a dream to the unstoppable growth of the "living things", every slight movement seemed to be full of life.

And yet why... why did he feel amidst all the "life", it all felt like a mere... illusion?

He concluded that he had to wander around and explore things a bit to find out, and that standing there cluelessly was basically the most naïve option one could think of, for he was completely unprotected, he knew nothing about this world.

He felt more uneasy by each step, and he was starting to wonder whether shoes even did him any good – they seemed only to be restraints keeping him from moving freely.

Like shackles binding him to that world, the reality he could or couldn't have missed.

And so he decides to take them off, but soon after that a voice whispers to him, and it is familiar, almost dream-like, but definitely real, ethereal as it may be.

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you, for removing each part of yourself is like sacrificing your chances into returning back to the other side without a scratch. Though I have to say, that makes it all the more convenient for me to make my move."_

It is too late to listen, for one had already been removed, and he decides to calm down and think carefully, for there might still have been a chance that he might find a way to just break free of the dream.

"Who... who exactly are you? What do you want from me?" There is a hint of fear in his voice, for he fears that if the answer was of someone he knew, then all the more so he wouldn't know what to do, and that in the end, it was his fault wishing for freedom, that this was all a product of his carelessness.

It was a mistake in his part, a misstep, and now he was suffering because of the very cause.

The voice replies that he does not feel obliged to answer to that, and he feels that if this continued on, he really would be falling deeper into the trap set out for him from the start.

"All I can leave for you is this, I call myself by the name **Red King** when in this world, I leave it to you to find out the rest, or you'll end up chasing my shadow again."

There is sinister laughter, and it takes a while for him to collect his thoughts – the voice eventually stops, and he feels alone.

Again.

And surprisingly, it is true, for he is left with one bare foot.

One missing shoe.

* * *

Momoi Satsuki is deeply worried, for it has already been two hours since Kuroko left with the red-haired stranger and hadn't come back. She does not do this for the sake of relieving herself from boredom- which in fact, she was, for socializing with others was like having to face blades being directed at you – with people's distrusting gazes and saccharine smiles.

She excused herself by saying that she needed to go to the comfort room – talk about the best excuse ever.

That didn't matter now though, for the only thing in her mind was finding Kuroko Tetsuya – the rest didn't matter, for he was her life.

Her world.

She went the way which was unmistakably where the two were headed earlier, only to find nothing, no one.

_"Momoi-san." _was what was she heard from the back of her mind, and she swore she heard Kuroko calling out to her... from somewhere.

"Tetsu-kun!"

She turns around, and she finds... nothing but a shoe, not just any shoe though.

"Tetsu-kun's... shoe? What's it doing here...?"

It meant that Kuroko must have been _somewhere, _and somewhere inside her, she hoped he was alright, for even though she knew that Kuroko had this habit on disappearing to what seemed like nowhere, she would know when something wasn't right... somehow – and now was the time when she had that exact feeling.

She does not know what to see when she sees white rose petals, dyed crimson red.

With Kuroko's blood, flushed crimson red, just like the red she saw earlier.

"... Just what is going on here?!"

* * *

Kuroko knew better than to do everything he was told – for his world went by that very belief, that even he had the will of a person, so he doesn't know what person would eat a mushroom you knew nothing about in an unknown world... maybe him. It was probably about time that he'd doubt that belief, for it seemed that he couldn't move on if he didn't choose – and there were three choices.

One was a rather small mushroom, colored emerald with a mix of red dots, if you asked him, it didn't look very friendly to eat. So did the second one which was colored pink and baby blue – and well, he was starting to worry about Momoi, besides, this mushroom seemed to be giving him the assumption that this world was made by his own thoughts... he hoped not.

Lastly was a plain brown mushroom, probably what you'd see in the real world – or whatever you may see which isn't out of the ordinary, for Kuroko was starting to forget – ever so slightly that there was a real world in the first place – and it seemed like the most friendly option.

And so he did take a bite from it, and well, it just tasted like any mushroom did, with the exception of this sour aftertaste which wanted to make him puke – the note which came out from the mushroom made him want to choke the food out.

_**I await you in my kingdom of chess, Kuroko Tetsuya. It seems you have good taste for mushrooms, the effect of it you shall have to see for yourself, be mindful that it effect only lasts for a short time... but then again, time is eternal here.**_

**_I wish you good luck in getting out of this gilded cage, my wonderland, I would love to see you try._**

**_ The Red King_**

Talking in riddles, this one, but he was used to it, enough for his brain to confirm what was going on. He was trapped in this world, as simple as that – and there were slim chances of getting back, that is, if getting back is even an option.

He reads through the message again, seeing no clues as to how to get out, of course there weren't any – this king was careful enough to not leave clues, and that just meant nothing but more trouble, he was too hopeful thinking that there was a chance this guy would leave a clue.

He guesses that the only way to find out more about this world was to move on, and seeing as the door he had entered this room through was now tightly sealed close, there was no choice but to walk through the newly-opened door for him.

He does wonder about this effect – whatever it was though, he didn't seem to feel anything change, he looked at himself again, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Strange, did he go all the way to choose that mushroom without even receiving anything in return? Maybe the other two which looked nastier actually could have helped him more, but then again, no use in regretting about it now.

And then something slaps him hard in the face, he looks down to see that he has no shadow, and now that he looked at himself clearly, he noticed something. Now even he started to wonder whether this was how he appeared in front of people from that other world, the real world.

"... I'm entirely invisible."

Oh, the irony of the situation.

**_Wonderland..._**

* * *

It becomes more and more confusing, it's a maze of its own, this wonderland, and from what that note from earlier said, he was one of the many pieces of this "chess" game, and the one pulling the strings behind the shadows is his enemy, this whole world is, he doesn't seem to have any allies at all.

No matter how he looks at it, in the end he's alone.

Too bad the invisibility mushroom had lost its effect too... this was bad.

The landscape is ever-changing, now being what seemed like a forest filled with bristles and thorns, seeing mostly green and red in his vision, the sky now yellow as a whole contrasted to what was below, now he was starting to miss the terribly blue sky he used to see often back in the real world.

As he walks, he sees that these plants surrounding him seemed to have minds of their own, for they were actually moving from their place, stems extending to elongated forms, too bad they seemed to want to lunge at him like he was prey – he was starting to be more wary, for nowhere was safe, and he had nowhere to run to.

And amidst the sound of whipping vines and small sounds, he hears a... _yawn?_

He's somehow glad that the yawn sounds rather human for once, to him this was a sign, for he seemed to be the only human in this world, for all he had been seeing were plants of many kinds, not a single life form like him... apart from the Red King that is.

"Wha-? Another one of the King's human toys? Ugh... it's the same either way though... they all die in the end, unable to escape this fantastic... _dump_."

Kuroko almost jumps to see someone rise from the ground, seeming to have blended with the soft earth not too long a while ago. Yes, he was very much human, having rather unique features. Midnight blue hair and equally dark eyes shaped into a glare, tanned skin fitting well along with his well-shaped build, structured to be... perfect for not letting people pass beyond this point – oh great.

Well that wasn't what was weird though, for Kuroko was perfectly sure of this – that he knew this person from the human world, by the name of Aomine Daiki.

"...Aomine...-kun?" he manages to let out, and the earth guy just returned this with a questioning look, saying there ain't any Aomine around, and that he was just "The Gate Guardian"... well, earth guy sounded friendlier, but the resemblance is unmistakable, in fact they were completely the same, Kuroko knew, this was Aomine Daiki, he decides to stop calling him so though – for he knows that it wouldn't do him any good if he clung to the hope that this world was a mere illusion formed from his thoughts.

"So... you're his next favorite huh... Sad, you're kinda cute too... Too bad you're probably gonna end your life with a tragic death."

Being called "cute" and joining it in a sentence with the word "death" didn't make Kuroko any better, and a _guy_ was saying that to him, a guy he knew from the real world as one of his few treasured friends... did people in this world have gender? And wait, was the Aomine Daiki here even... human like he thought so?

"... I don't know about that, Ao- Gate Guardian-san, I have no intention to die here yet."

"Yeah... that's what most of them say, but in the end they fall to his trap and they cease to exist in the other side, they spend the rest of their lives being his pawns, talk about the most horrible life possible, I'm lucky I don't serve that manipulative guy in his court." The Gate Guardian sighs, and well, that must have meant he was an independent being, and this was starting to give Kuroko some hope that there were allies he could rely on after all... or then again, maybe not.

The last thing he hoped for was that all these chosen ones all died by The Gate Guardian's hand.

"So... you don't have to worry about dying here, your task is pretty easy in this point, though it keeps getting harder and harder as you go on... I think, that's what they say, I never go beyond this point."

From what the Gate Guardian was saying, it must have meant that there was a long way to go – for the real "game" seemed to start beyond those doors (again), this must have been the starting point... at least that's what he presumed.

"All you have to do is make me laugh."

* * *

**~Real world~**

Aomine Daiki was bored, and a text from Momoi Satsuki didn't help at all – she seemed desperate though.

**_Dai-chan, you have to... come... Tetsu-kun's... in danger..._**

He jumped from his comfy bed, trying to get a grip of himself. _Tetsu's in danger... oh frickin' god I don't need shit happening on weekends..._

He could do nothing but pray that Kuroko Tetsuya was safe – for he didn't want to lose anyone anymore, not Kuroko at least.

_... Who exactly poses as a threat to Tetsu?_

* * *

**So... I hope you get the Gate Guardian thing... hehe. I know, it sounds pretty lame. I got that from the idea of the Zone gate and how it is mentioned that Aomine could mockingly open it easily, so I was like: I'll just make him the guard or something.**

**So, as I said, not sure whether I should continue this or not. Please feel free to say your thoughts about this... They would be really appreciated.**

**Well then, see you in the next dream... if there ever is a next one - most likely yes ^_^**

**-BerryBliss**


End file.
